differentcountriesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Italy
Introduction Italy is a country in Europe. Its currency is the euro. Italy is part of the European Union. Rome is the third most visited city in the European Union. Italy is the 18th most developed counrty in the world.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 18:23 11 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ Important cities In Italy there are a lots of important cities for example : Venice , The Vatican city , Rome, Florence...etc.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 09:13 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Rome The capital of Italy is Rome. Rome has 2744931 inhabitants. Rome is a city with a lot of monuments. One of the most famous buildings of Rome is the Colosseum. Another monument , not so well known is the Column of Marcus Aurelius , The Roman Forum ...[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 09:03 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Venice Venice is a very interesting city in Italy. It is the capital of the Veneto region.Venice is a city surrounded by water. Venice is composed of 120 small islands joined and 455 bridges, if we include the islands of Murano and Burano. "Plaza de San Marcos" is a very famous square where is located the Palazzo Ducale and the church , next to the bell tower of San Marcos. The most famous waterway in Venice is The Grand Canal. The city symbol of Venice is the Lion of St. Mark. As its name suggests is the lion that symbolists the evangelist St.Mark. The carnival in this city is the most typical party . In this event , participants will wear masks that cover the whole face. La Fenice: La Fenice is one of the most famous opera houses worldwide . La Fenice burnt fire three times in several years. Today you can visit it. It is in Venice. [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 06:59 11 ene 2011 (UTC) History of la Fenice: In 1774 , the theater of San Benneto , the most important opera house in Venice with over forty years of history , was destroyed by fire. In December 1836 a new disaster was agaist the theater . The fire consumed him again and to rebuild what was called, La Fenice. On January 29, 1996 another fire destroyed the entire theater.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 18:03 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Sicily Sicily is a region of Italy. It is the biggest island in the Mediterranean. Moreover, there are very interesting islands such as the Islands Eolias. The capital of Sicily is Palermo, where more than five milion people live. [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 14:22 21 dic 2010 (UTC) The islands Eolias The islands Eolias are amazing.The most curios island is Stromboli. The Eolias islands are formed by Stromboli , Lípari , Vulcano, Salina , Filicudi , Alicudi y Panarea.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 14:27 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Stromboli Stromboli is very famous volcano, but the island where it is located is very small. The year 2000 was inscribed on the List of World Heritatge of UNESCO. Stromboli volcano is 924 metres high above sea level, but below sea level it is about 2.000 metres high.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 14:13 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Vulcano Vulcano is a small volcanic island in the Tyrrbhenian sea , is 25 kilometres from Sicily , is an Eolian island. Its measurs about 21 km 2 and a height of 500 meters.It has a volcano of the four active volcanoes in Italy no underground.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 12:34 7 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Sardinia Sardinia is the second larghest island in the Mediterranean. The two most used languages in Sardinia are Italian and Sardo. Sardo is considered the most conservative of the languages derived of Latin. The capital of Sardinia is Cagliari. In Sardinia there is a lots of cities: Oristano , Cagliari , Sassari.... In Sardinia there are a 2.408.989 hab. [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 07:16 11 ene 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 13:16 7 ene 2011 (UTC) The Vatican city They live about 900 inhabitants . The official language are the Italian and the Latín . His telephone code is +379. The pope lives in Vatican city . There lies one of he world's most famous cathedrals , the Cathedral of St. Peter. Who says his name is dedicated to St . Peter the first pope. Its name comes from the Vatican Hill . Vatican Hill is the name given , long before the beginning Christianity , one of the rolling hills west of the river Tiber , opposite to that found in the traditional seven hills of Rome[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 12:12 7 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Important people from this country In Italy , there are a lots of importatnt people: Marco Polo , Antonio Vivaldi , Cesar Augusto, Antonio Stradivari ... -Antonio Vivaldi: Antonio Vivaldi was born in Venice 1675 ,and was the son of Juan Baptista Vivaldi, violinist in the ducal chapel of San Marcos .Vivaldi was an excellent violinist and composer. Antonio Vivaldi composed the Four Seasons.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 07:04 11 ene 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 14:59 7 ene 2011 (UTC) -Cesar Augusto: · Cesar Augustus was empereor of the Roman Empire . His empire began 16 January of 27 a. C. year, until the 19 August of 14 d.C. year. Cesar was born on 23 september 63 a.C. in Rome , died on August ,19 in 14 d.C. in Nola , The Roman Empire . -Antonio Stradivari: Antonio Stradivari was born in 1644 in a town called Cremona in Italy and died in 1737. Antonio was a student of Niccolo Amati. Antonio Stradivari came to fame by the creation of various instruments and make it better violin, his technique was known only by his two sons.[[Especial:Contribuciones/88.23.91.78|88.23.91.78]] 21:22 10 ene 2011 (UTC)'''Marta.juaneda (10/01/2011)''' -Marco Polo: Marco Polo was born on Korcula Island (near Venice) in 1254 within a family of wealthy merchants. In 1271 he traveled with his father and uncle to China, where he was welcomed by the Mongol emperor Kublai Khan. He worked for him for 17 years. When Marco Polo came back to Italy, he dictated the book "Il Milione" or "Book of Wonders", where he introduced the geography of the Far East. He died in Venice in 1324.[[Especial:Contribuciones/88.23.91.78|88.23.91.78]] 21:22 10 ene 2011 (UTC)Marta.juaneda ( 10/01/2011 ) Language The Italian is the official language in Italy. In Italy people speak Italian. This language is very similar to Spanish, because the two language are Romance languages. Italian is a language spoken by 60 milion people in Italy, and it is also spoken by 10 milion people out of Italy. [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 14:18 21 dic 2010 (UTC)[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 17:16 9 ene 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Geography One of the most famous volcanoes in Italy is the Vesuvius -The Vesuvius: The Mount Vesuvius is an active Volcano. It is about nine miles far away from the city of Napoles . It is located in the province of Napoles , belonging to the Italian region of Campania . It is 1871 metres high.[[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 10:03 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Traditional food In Italy the traditional food is pasta. It take her to Italy, Marco Polo from his travels. There are many differents types of pasta such as : ravioli , lasagne , spaghetti , rissoto.. Ravioli: Are basically square folded and stuffed pasta, such and vaying across regions , recipes and culinary cultures. Ravioli dishes are accompanied by soup or more since the sixteenth century , with tomato sauces. Lasagne: Is type of pasta served with sheets and bechamel . The lasagne can also be done with vegetables or fish Spaghetti: Are a type of pasta shaped like long thin strings of circular section. Rissoto: Its one of the most common ways of cooking rice in Italy. Is is a food native to the northeast of the country. Pizza: Main ingredients are two : the tomato sauce and the mozzarella. The pizza dough : The Pizza takes : flour , water , salt and yeast. You can add more ingredients. [[Usuario:Mariiibel14|Mariiibel14]] 11:43 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Other interesting information